User blog:Neverhood266/Octohead's story
(Voiced by Billy West): Born and raised in the Putific ocean, Octohead was always a true party animal that lived for beach parties, surfing spots and of course, locations were the babes can be seen as far as the claydonian eye can see, It was a simple life for Octo. When not making himself the life of life's party, Octo would spend some quality time with his many mermaid girlfriends (fourteen in total) and though he appears as a shameless womanizer, he cares deeply for the well-being of the girls. Those who would as much as harass them would have to deal with a punishment in the form of eight lashes and it was his protective nature that got him in deep water when during a late night bash, he got into a fight and though he won, he got seriously injured. During his time in the hospital, Octohead after some thinking decided to continue fighting to defend those who couldn't protect themselves and after saying his goodbyes to his merfriends and others and went on with his journey. His travelling took him to the city of Mudville which around that time, this place could use a good-natured party as with the city under the rule of Grandmaster Kiln and his council. Octo became a member of Frosty's cool crew after proving his disdain for the corrupt government by inviting a couple of locals to a corporate ship party bash/sabotage and when the goons came in, he used the powers of his multiple arms to dish out an ocean-sized butt whipping. He and Nanaman became the best of friends when they both found out that they share similiar interests and together, they became a very formidible duo which became prominent during the tournament for the title for Grandmaster. After driving Kiln and his followers out of the picture, Octo became content as he and his new friends became he celebrated by throwing a huge beach bash but Octo was getting a little homesick and was planning to return to his home under de clay but then things started getting complicated. Dr. Kiln was spotted in the isle of Claymodo and when Hoppy went to go after him, he had become a very different rabbit then the last time they saw him. It got even worse when they flew to Claymodo to save T-Hoppy only to have the plane get shot down and he along with Nanaman and Kangoo, were captured and were to suffer the same fate as their long eared mate (63 1/3/Sculptor's cut). Luckily the good guys both old and new managed to save the day once again and after returning to Mudville, they all went their seperate days with Octohead reuniting with his merfriends and together with Nanaman and some of his own friends, they opened their own beach resort and spa. Their peace was interrupted when one of the mermaids went missing and it was suspected that she was kidnapped and he soon got a letter of Frosty noting of the supicious activity of the new theme park owned by Kiln's former henchman Sculptasaur. Getting the feeling that the two events are somehow connected, Octohead and Nanaman left for Mudville but not before making sure that the others would have some form of protection. Around the time when Clayland locked down, Octohead began to search for clues of his missing beloved and with his friends, he shall save the day again with the powers of the eight armed tentacles (Live Free or Dry Hard). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts